The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more particularly to a torque control system and method for gas turbine start-up.
During a gas turbine startup, there are typically two sources of torque to accelerate the gas turbine to full speed with no load. One source is from the gas turbine itself after it is fired and the other source is from a starter, external to the gas turbine, typically a static starter. Conventionally, an average time taken by the gas turbine to reach full speed with no load can be reduced by changing the initial firing of the gas turbine. However, by changing the firing of the gas turbine, operating temperatures of the gas turbine can be increased, which can damage various hot gas path components. As such, it is typically desirable to increase starting torque of the gas turbine by the external static starter, which can be an electric motor or power converter, for example. However, many static starters have set operational points corresponding to set RPM settings, which do not take into account changing operational parameters of the gas turbine, which can increase the amount of time for the gas turbine to start up.